Frozen: The Untold Stories of Breha
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Princess Breha of Arendelle is Elsa's younger sister and Anna's older sister. Elsa was somehow born with ice and snow powers. Breha has a power of her own that is different from Elsa's. Breha joins Elsa on running away to the North Mountain. Elements of Wicked will be in the story chapters 7 onwards!
1. Intro

_Hello, my name is Breha. _

_King Arthur and Queen Elise of Arendelle are my parents._

_I have a younger sister named Anna and an older sister named Elsa. _

_Elsa was somehow born with powers of ice and snow._

_I was born with power over wind and gusts. _

_Anna, however, is completely ordinary, unless she has a magic power of her own that will one day show itself._


	2. Chapter 1: Our Snow Days

**Anna age 5, Breha age 7, Elsa age 8**

One early morning, roughly 5:00 AM, I was asleep in the bottom bunk of the bunk bed I shared with my older sister, platinum blonde haired Elsa. My name is Breha.

I have light silver hair. Elsa had the top bunk because she was the oldest of us three. Our younger sister, strawberry blonde haired Anna climbed out of her bed and woke me up.

"Breha! Elsa! Psst! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" "Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa grumbled.

"I just can't!" said Anna in a dramatic manner. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake; so we have to play!" Anna climbed on top of me.

"Go play by yourself or with Breha." Elsa said. I shoved Anna off the bed. Then, Anna climbed up the ladder onto the top bunk and pulled open one of Elsa's eyes.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked Elsa in a playful tone. Elsa opened her eyes and smirked.

I climbed out of the bottom bunk and Elsa climbed down the ladder after Anna did. The three of us went down to the ballroom. Anna was too excited, so Elsa and I had to shush her to avoid waking up our parents.

We entered the ballroom and closed the doors. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna cheered. Elsa waved her hands and a snowball magically appeared. Elsa had magical powers, the ability to make ice, snow and frost.

On cue from Anna, Elsa released the ball of snow into the air, creating a light snow shower. "This is amazing!" Anna cheered. Just then, I released winds into the air. "You have powers too, Breha?" Elsa asked. "Yes, I have wind powers!" I said in a cheerful voice.

I blew my winds at Anna and Elsa, who were lifted into the air. They fell down into a large pile of snow. We then built the snowman. Elsa got a carrot for the nose. I stood in the middle of the frozen ballroom and Anna sat down on a snow covered bench, making silly faces.

Elsa put the carrot nose on the snowman and went behind it. She used a deep voice to imitate the snowman. "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Said Elsa in the snowman's voice.

"I love you, Olaf!" Anna exclaimed, jumping out of her seat to give Olaf a warm hug. Elsa and I took turns using our powers. Elsa made snow ledges for Anna to jump on, but Anna got pretty fast. "Anna, slow down!" Elsa cried. "Elsa can't keep up with you!" I shouted. "I'm having fun!" Anna insisted.

Elsa slipped and her next blast of ice hit… uh oh. Anna fell to the ground, but I used my wind powers to slow down her fall. I ran over to Anna, Elsa trailing behind. "Anna? Can you hear me?" I asked.

A white streak had appeared where Elsa's magic had hit. "Oh, Anna… Mama! Papa!" Elsa cried. "Help! Please help!" I screamed. Ice appeared everywhere, and a hurricane blew through the room. Father and Mother ran into the room just as my hurricane died down.

"Elsa! What have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Father said, as he and Mother ran over to us. "Breha, what's going on?" Mother asked. "I don't know!" I replied in my tears. "It was an accident." Elsa answered Father. "We're sorry, Anna." Elsa, who had been holding Anna in her arms, gave her to Mother.

"Arthur, she's ice cold." Mother said. "I know where we have to go." Father replied. I joined Mother and Elsa on the white horse. Father, holding an unconscious Anna, got on his grey horse. We rode off to a mysterious valley. "Faster, Sven!" I heard a little voice. I saw a small boy chasing us on his baby reindeer friend. I was the only one who saw the boy. When we reached our destination, we got off.

"Please help us! It's my daughter, Anna!" Rocks moved towards us and we realized they were trolls. I turned and saw a female troll talking to the boy and baby reindeer. "Shush! I'm trying to listen!" She said to them. And then, she hugged them. "Cuties! I'm gonna keep you."

"Born with the powers or cursed?" The old troll Pabbie asked Father, talking about Elsa. "Uh, born." Father replied. "Although we have no idea how, and they're getting stronger." Pabbie turned to me.

"What's this girl's name?" he asked. "Her name is Breha." Mother answered. "It appears Breha has powers too." "Yeah, she does." Mother said. "She too was born with her powers. We have no idea how Breha was born with her powers either." Pabbie then explained that Anna was lucky that she got hit in the head instead of the heart, and had it been her heart, Anna would have frozen solid and died.

Pabbie then wiped Anna's memory of our magic. "She won't remember Breha and I have powers?" Elsa questioned. "No. Only the fun remains." Pabbie replied. "It's for the best." Father said. Pabbie then explained to Elsa that her power would grow. "There is beauty in it… but also great danger." Pabbie made a picture out of the northern lights, showing an older Elsa using her magic, but then some people attacked the older Elsa. I was protective of Elsa, so I felt like questioning Pabbie why he was showing Elsa the vision, but I realized what the lights showed would be Elsa's fate if she didn't learn to control her powers.

Pabbie then warned me to keep my power from getting stronger, but it would not require as much training as it would with Elsa. When we returned home to the castle, Mother and Father ordered the guards to lock the gates and close the shutters.

Mother and Father also agreed to keep mine and Elsa's powers hidden from everyone. "Everyone?" I asked Father. "Yes." He replied. "Including Anna…"


	3. Chapter 2: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Anna age 6, Breha age 8, Elsa age 9**

A few months later, Elsa moved into her new room. I asked Mother and Father to move out of our room as well so I don't hurt Anna with my powers like Elsa did.

They agreed. Elsa and I entered our new rooms, giving Anna the "sorry" face. Since I had wind powers, the wind could talk to me.

The wind would give me good news and bad news on some occasions. A week later, the wind told me Anna threw up. The next day, I came out for breakfast.

I was on my way down to the dining room when Anna came by. "Elsa?" she asked, knocking on the door.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play." _Anna peeked under the door crack, but didn't see Elsa's feet. _"I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away." _I saw Anna playing with her doll, my doll and Elsa's.

"_We used to be best buddies. And now we're not." _Anna threw the dolls down, defeated. _"I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." _The only response Anna got was a **"Go away, Anna."** from Elsa.

"_Okay, bye." _Anna said, walking away. Anna and I had breakfast together, thinking about Elsa.

Only Mother, Father and I were allowed to enter Elsa's room. I knocked on Elsa's door. "Anna, please go away. I don't wanna hurt you." She said. "It's me, Breha." I said. Elsa opened the door. "Oh it's you, Breha. There's something I want to show you."

Elsa gestured for me to come in. She pointed to frost that had appeared on the windowsill. "P-P-Pabbie is right. My powers are w-worsening." I placed my hand on Elsa's shoulder for comfort.

"I'll talk to Father and ask if he can help." Just then, a brief gust of wind blew through the room. "Whoa!" I cried. "Perhaps yours are getting stronger as well." Elsa said. "Maybe…" I said with worry. "I'll be right back." I said closing Elsa's door after exiting.

After making sure Anna was out of earshot, I told Father that mine and Elsa's powers were increasing in strength and that we were worried. "Tell Elsa to meet me in the library in ten minutes; oh, and you too, Breha. I have something for the both of you that will help." Ten minutes later, Elsa and I went into the library. Father was waiting for us with two gift boxes.

One said _For Elsa _and the other said _For Breha_. We opened the boxes, and Father took the contents out of them. Elsa and I each got a pair of leather gloves. Elsa's were white, and mine were blue. "The gloves will help. Wear these at all times, Elsa and Breha."

Father said, covering our hands with the glove. "You're good. See? Conceal it." Father said. "Don't feel it." I said at the same time as Elsa. "Don't let it show." Elsa, Father and I all said in unison.

**Anna age 9, Breha age 11, Elsa age 12**

Exactly one day after Anna's ninth birthday, I was on my way to knock on Elsa's door to tell her that Mother and Father were bringing her breakfast to the door. But once again, Anna beat me to it.

She knocked on the door. _"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls?" _I saw Anna dangerously standing on her bike, riding it down the stairs. She fell off with a crash. I peeked down the stairs, laughing as I saw her in the arms of…armor?

She jumped down and ran into the photo room, leaping onto the couch. _"I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls."_ "Hang in there, Joan." She said, pretending to talk to Joan of Arc.

I then saw her by the grandfather clock, pretending to imitate the swinging of the pendulum by swinging her foot. _"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by." _I tried to hide a giggle as Anna made tick tock sounds pretending to imitate the clock.

Anna saw me. "Hi, Breha. Do you wanna build a snowman with me?" "Uh, sure." I replied. Anna looked down and saw my gloves. "Why do you wear those, Breha?" she asked, pointing at the gloves. I wanted to tell Anna the truth, but it would cost me having to tell her everything.

I told her a lie for her safety, because that's what Elsa wanted- to keep Anna safe. "I have serious third degree burns on my hands. It will be years before they heal." I lied. Just then, as Anna and I finished building the snowman, who I named Clara, I walked upstairs and I heard a crash and a scream from Elsa. Mother and Father came down the hall.

"Was that you screaming, Breha?" Mother asked. "Nope." I replied. "It was Elsa." Mother knocked on Elsa's door. "Elsa, its mommy. What's going on? Father and Breha are with me."

Elsa opened the door and gestured to me, Mother and Father. "Yes, yes, all of you; please come in." I entered the room with Mother and Father. I sat down at Elsa's dresser as Elsa showed our parents ice that had formed on her wall.

"Mama, Papa, I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" I gasped when I saw the ice. There was no sign of any further strengthening of my powers… yet. "Getting upset only makes it worse, Elsa." Papa said, trying to give her a hug.

"Calm down." Elsa jumped back, startled. "No! Don't touch me! Please. I don't wanna hurt you." Mother, Father and I exchanged worried looks.

**Anna age 15, Breha age 17, Elsa age 18**

One week after Anna's fifteenth birthday, there was further strengthening of my powers. Mother told me to not panic. The next day, I heard that Mother and Father were going on a ship to travel to Weselton to meet with our trade partners, and then to Corona to see our cousin Rapunzel get married to Flynn Rider.

I went to say goodbye to Mother and Father, but once again, Anna beat me. "See you in two weeks." Anna said giving our parents a hug.

"I love you, Anna." Mother said. After Anna left, I hugged our parents. "I hope the wind and skies will be calm during your trip." I said.

"It's okay, Breha." Father said. By the time Mother and Father got their suitcases packed, they went downstairs to find Elsa waiting for them.

She gave them a curtsey. Giving her parents the pouty face, Elsa asked, "Do you have to go?" Father gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine Elsa." I waved to them as their ship departed for Weselton. Two weeks later, I ran out of the room, celebrating.

Mother and Father were going to return home today! Just then, I heard a voice. It was the wind again. _"Breha," _the wind said. _"I bring you terrible news." _I listened closely.

"_It's about your parents." _ "What happened?" I asked the wind. _"On their way home from Corona, your parents came across a storm, the Death Storm. And… they drowned." _

I gasped, trying to hold back my tears. But I couldn't hold them back longer. I let the tears flow as I ran upstairs to tell Anna and Elsa. They were both grief stricken. Elsa stayed behind while Anna and I went to the funeral. I was on my knees in front of Mother's gravestone, crying the whole time.

After the funeral, Anna and I were still crying. Anna knocked on Elsa's door again. "Elsa? It's me, Anna." _"Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in." _

Anna put her back to Elsa's door and slid down, crying. _"We only have each other. It's just all of us. What are we gonna do?" _ Then, through her sobs, Anna managed to say the words, _"Do you wanna build a snowman?" _Anna buried her face in her knees and sobbed.

I ran into my room and sobbed into my pillow. In Elsa's room, she too had her back to the door. Like Anna, she buried her face in her knees and cried. We all mourned the deaths of King Arthur and Queen Elise, our parents.


	4. Chapter 3: Coronation Day

**Anna age 18, Breha age 20, Elsa age 21**

The day for Elsa to replace our deceased mother as Queen of Arendelle had arrived! The Duke of Weselton had arrived as well. Cousin Rapunzel and her husband Flynn Rider were also going to be present at the coronation.

Kai, one of the servants, went to wake up Anna. "It's time for your sister's coronation!" Kai shouted, rapping on Anna's door.

Anna woke up and changed into the green and black dress I had made for her. I exited the bathroom in my pink and white dress similar to Anna's dress to find Anna singing.

"_The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?" _Anna skipped through the hallway. _"For years I've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!" _Anna gave me a high five.

"_There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange. But wow am I so ready for this change!" _Anna ran outside and stood on the swing, watching a ship sail in. _"'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night." _Anna and I went for a stroll in the courtyard. At least _I _wasn't shutting her out as much as Elsa did, but at the same time I wished for Anna to know why. But I knew she shouldn't, for her safety.

"_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever… I won't be alone." _ Anna picked up a little baby duck and gently tapped it on its beak. "I can't wait to meet everyone! What about you, Breha?" I smiled. "I'm excited." I replied. Anna gasped. "What if I meet _the _one?" The ducks went "quack!" We ran back into the castle. _"Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall; the picture of sophisticated grace… _Oh! _I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair." _

Anna pulled out her fan and picked up a few pieces of chocolate, the kind of sweet Anna, Elsa and I liked best, popping them into her mouth. _"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" _

I laughed. Anna continued singing. _"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've lived so far!" _Anna and I went into the room with the picture frames, the same room in which Anna pretended to talk to Joan of Arc when she was younger.

"_For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone." _Anna and I went for a leap on the couch. _"And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance."_

I left Anna to have fun and went upstairs to see Elsa. She looked happy to see me, but then her happy look faded and turned into an expression of seriousness. _"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."_

I saw Elsa look up at the picture of our dead father. She took off her gloves and picked up a small jar and candlestick as a test. _"Conceal, don't feel; put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." _Ice formed on the objects. With a grunt of disgust, Elsa set the objects down and put her gloves back on. _"But it's only for today." _

Anna peeked out from behind a pillar outside. _"It's only for today!" _

Elsa and I made our way to the door. _"It's agony to wait." _

Anna ran towards the gates, picking up her skirt. _"It's agony to wait!" _

Elsa and I opened the door. _"Tell the guards to open up… the gates!" _Elsa ordered.

"_The gates…" _Anna sang. The gates opened and she stepped through, waving to her cousin Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. _"For the first time in forever…" _

Elsa walked ahead and I followed behind. _"Don't let them in, don't let them see." _

Anna ducked under a giant cake. _"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of." _

Elsa opened the door to the balcony. _"Be the good girl you always have to be." _

Anna did a spin. _"A chance to change my lonely world." _

Elsa and I stepped onto the balcony. Below, the people of Arendelle looked up at us. _"Conceal." _

Anna climbed onto a light pole. _"A chance to find true love." _

Elsa looked down. _"Conceal, don't feel; don't let them know." _

Anna jumped down from the light pole and skipped into the village. _"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever! For the first time in forever… nothing's in my way!" _She let out a yelp as a horse bumped into her. She fell into a boat. Looking down from the balcony, I saw Anna introduce herself to a prince of the Southern Isles named Hans.

After giving Elsa some encouragement, the bells rang. It was time for Elsa to be crowned queen. Anna ran to the chapel. The three of us walked down the aisle. The bishop put the crown on Elsa's head. Elsa reached for the orb and scepter, but the bishop asked Elsa to take her gloves off.

Elsa trembled and reluctantly removed them. She picked up the orb and scepter as the bishop read a chant, which I could translate, being it was in Norwegian. "Protector of the people of Arendelle and its lands. You shall be a kind and just ruler. Defender of the weak and encourager to the strong…" I translated in my head. I turned and saw ice forming on the objects. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The bishop finished. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" announced the people in the church. Elsa put the objects down, relieved that no one other than herself and I had seen the ice. The ice on the objects slowly melted, and Elsa put her gloves back on. She was relieved no one except herself and I knew of her ice magic.


	5. Chapter 4: Party- Love Is An Open Door

The coronation was over and Elsa was now the queen.

After the band did their first number, Kai announced for us to enter. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa entered gracefully and stood in the middle.

"Princess Breha of Arendelle!" I did a gentle pivot and stood to the right of Elsa.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai called for Anna, who ran in like a cat chasing a dog. Kai moved Anna so she would stand directly to the left of Elsa.

Elsa turned to Anna. "Hi." She said. "Hi me?" Anna questioned. They had a small conversation, after Anna made a compliment that barely made any sense.

"So this is what a party looks like." Elsa said. Anna smiled. "It's warmer than I thought." She remarked. "I smell something." I said. "Yeah," Elsa remarked. "What _is _that amazing smell?" Anna, Elsa and I all sniffed the air.

"Chocolate!" I said, and then I laughed when I realized Elsa and Anna had said it at the same time as I did. Anna and Elsa joined in my laughter.

Our fun was interrupted when Kai cleared his throat. "Your Majesty," he said to Elsa. "The Duke of Weaseltown." "Weselton." The Duke corrected. "Sorry. I meant Weselton." Kai said. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems fitting I offer you your first dance as queen."

"Sorry, but I don't dance. But my sister Anna does." "What about the girl with the bunned blue hair?" the Duke of Weselton questioned. "Oh, Breha? She dances, but she isn't that good at it." The Duke pulled Anna's arm and they did a weird dance.

Then, after the awkward dance and laughing from me and Elsa were over, I saw Elsa talking to Anna. "I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said. "Me too." Elsa replied. But then she looked down. "But it can't." "Why not?" Anna asked. "It just can't." Elsa replied.

A heartbroken Anna walked away, but bumped into someone and was pulled up by the arm. "Glad I caught you." "Hans." Anna replied. They started dancing, and I did the dopey- dope with Elsa.

They went outside to talk. "Excuse me." I said to Elsa. "I'll be right back."

I found Anna and Hans sitting at a table. "Hey, Anna!" I shouted, running up to her. "Breha? What are you doing here?" Anna questioned. "Who's that?" Hans asked, pointing at me. "This is one of my older sisters. Her name is Breha. Breha, this is Hans." Hans shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Princess Breha." I curtseyed. "Thank you."

Then, Anna and Hans talked about their families. I was shocked when Hans told me and Anna that he had not two brothers, but _twelve _brothers.

He was the youngest of all thirteen of them! "Three of them pretended I was invisible for like two years." "Whoa, that's terrible." Anna replied. "Hey, that's what brothers do." Hans replied.

"And sisters." Anna said. "Elsa and I were really close when we were younger, but then, one day, she just… shut me out, and I never knew why. Breha was rarely like that, though. She would shut me out on some occasions, but the last time she did it was five years ago."

"I would never shut you out." Hans said. Anna smiled. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Anna asked. "I love crazy." Hans replied. Anna started singing.

"_All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you." _When Anna sang the word "face," she slammed a door shut. Hans agreed. "I can say the same thing! 'Cause like, _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue." _Anna laughed. I smiled, watching them have fun.

Anna: _But with you_

Hans: _But with you, I found my own place._ (Anna: _I see your face_.)

Both: _And its nothing like I've ever known before!_

The song was called Love Is An Open Door. They continued having fun and eating each other's sandwiches, as depicted in part of the song.

I walked with them as they finished. Then, Hans did something I did not expect. He proposed to Anna in front of my own eyes! "Can I say something crazy?" Hans asked Anna, getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Anna gasped and then smiled. "Can I say something even crazier? YES!" "Ooh, boy." I muttered. "Now for the drama…" I ran inside to rejoin Elsa. Little did I know something crazy was going to happen…

**Author's note! I would like to apologize to Samantha Peace HeartStar for the long wait. I would also like to express my gratitude to WarThunder and AllAmericanSlurp for their amazing reviews. In the next chapter, Elsa's powers will be revealed, and eventually, Breha's. Don't expect it too early. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5: Sorcery

I was talking with Elsa as Anna and Hans ran in. "Elsa!" Anna called, running up to her. "I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

"Your Majesty," Hans said, bowing to Elsa. Anna started. "We would like…" Hans cut her off. "Your blessing-" "Of…" Anna said again. "Our marriage!" They said at the same time.

Anna asked Elsa for her blessing, I knew it. "Marriage?" said Elsa. "Yes!" Anna squealed like a four year old toddler. "I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa said. Anna began blurting out lots of information at once.

Elsa and I couldn't process it easily at first. "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then, wait. Would we live here?" "Here?" Elsa asked. "Absolutely!" Hans replied.

"Anna-" Elsa began, but she was cut off by Anna once again. "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" I gave Elsa the "I'm getting tired of this" look.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa said. "Of course we have the room." Anna said interrupting again. "I don't know. Some of them must-" she was cut off by Elsa.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." She said. I knew it. It was a no-go for Elsa. "Wait, what?" Anna asked, confused. "May Breha and I talk to you, please? Alone?" Elsa questioned, but Anna insisted that she say it to both her and Hans.

"Fine," Elsa replied. "You can't marry a man you just met." "You can if it's true love." Anna insisted. I backed up, wondering if I should step in, or stay out of it. "Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa questioned. Anna got upset. "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

I gasped. Anna and Elsa were fighting. I knew I had to stay out of it in order to avoid making it worse. Elsa spoke to Anna again. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Elsa began to walk off. Hans tried to reason with Elsa. "Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" but he was cut off by Elsa. "No, you may not. And I-I think you should go."

Anna went berserk and ran over to me. "Breha, Elsa won't bless the marriage. Will you?" I stared for a moment. "I'm sorry Anna. But this engagement is a no-go for me too. Elsa is right."

Anna got even more upset. First, Elsa wouldn't bless the marriage and I wouldn't either. But I knew it was for the best, though. "The party's over. Close the gates." Elsa ordered a guard.

I ran to Elsa's side. "Elsa, let's get out of here." I said. "No, wait!" Anna cried, running over and grabbing… oh no. I backed up as they fought some more. "Give me my glove!" Elsa cried. "Please, I can't live like this anymore." Anna begged.

"Then leave." Elsa said. I ran over to Elsa and tapped her on the shoulder. "Elsa, I think we should go." I said. "Yeah, come with me, Breha." Elsa replied.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna cried. "Enough, Anna…" Elsa shouted. "No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" That did it. Elsa could not hold it in. Elsa turned around. "I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa screamed. Big mistake. Ice shot out of Elsa's hand and turned into spikes. Anna and the other guests backed away.

"Sorcery, I knew there was something dubious going on here." The Duke of Weselton said hiding behind his men. "Elsa…" Anna whispered in shock. Elsa gestured for me to follow her. Elsa and I ran away. Anna and Hans proceeded to chase after us, followed by the Duke and his two thugs.

Elsa and I burst through the doors to find the citizens cheering for us. "There she is." A man said. "Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa!" Some townswomen cried. "Mummy, it's Princess Breha!" said a little girl. "Queen Elsa. Princess Breha." A man said bowing to us. "Your majesties, are you all right?" A woman with a baby in her arms said.

Elsa and I backed up. Elsa touched the fountain and the whole thing, including the water, froze solid. People gasped, shocked. At least my powers weren't revealed yet.

"There she is! Get her!" said the Duke. I backed up. "Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!" Elsa cried in a warning manner. However, her bare hand released ice, which turned the stairs frozen solid. The Duke and his thugs fell. "Monster… Monster!" The Duke yelled. Elsa ran away.

"I'll catch up with you!" I shouted and Elsa gave me the thumbs up with her gloved hand. "Please, everything is going to be ok! She can't control it!" I shouted to the citizens. "Princess Breha!" someone yelled. It was the Duke of Weselton.

"You are defending the wicked witch! Do you have sorcery in you?" I frowned. He somehow knew. I pulled off my gloves, tossed them to the ground, and waved my hands, blowing strong gusts of wind into his face. "Yes, I do!" I said, laughing.

"You lied to me, Breha!" Anna shouted. "You told me you had serious third degree burns!" But as she was saying that, I was already flying in the air, and landed on the other side of the fjord as I saw Elsa running across, turning the fjord waters into solid ice.

I waved to Elsa on the other side as she joined me. We made our way into the mountains. Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, rumors were flying. "Snow... In July?"

"Did you know either of them had powers?" Hans asked Anna. "No." She replied. "But Elsa shutting me out makes sense now." "Argh, snow! The queen and princess have cursed this land! You must go after them!" The Duke yelled. "No! No one is to go anywhere!" Anna insisted.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster like your sisters?" The Duke asked, pointing at Anna. "No, I'm completely ordinary." She said. "Yeah, she is." Hans added. "Look, tonight is my fault. I pushed Elsa and Breha tonight, so I'm the one who needs to go after them."

After some reasoning from Hans, Anna insisted that Elsa and I were her sisters and that we would never hurt her. Anna rode away off to the frozen fjord on her horse.

**Author's note! Voices of Anna, Elsa and Breha are up:**

**Anna- Livvy Stubenrauch (5-year old) Katie Lopez (6-year old) Agatha Lee Monn (9-year old) Kristen Bell (Teenager/Adult)**

**Breha- Carly Jordan Pancher (7-year old) Claire Engler (11-year old) Elizabeth South (Adult)**

**Elsa- Eva Bella (8-year old) Spencer Lacey Ganus (12-year old) Idina Menzel (Adult) **


	7. Chapter 6: Let It Go

Elsa and I traveled a long way, and we flew with my wind powers a little bit. Eventually, we came upon the North Mountain.

Elsa whispered a plan in my ear. "Uh, huh." I said. Eventually, when Elsa was done whispering her plan, I said, "Okay. This is the perfect place. That way we can't hurt anyone."

"Not only that," Elsa replied. "We can't hurt one another with our powers as well."

"That's right!" I said, clapping. We started walking up the steep mountain. I turned around to find Elsa singing.

**Elsa:** _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen._

I stepped up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, singing.

**Breha:** _A kingdom of isolation; and it looks like you're the queen._

Elsa draped her gloved hand over my shoulder.

**Elsa:** _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

I gave her a sad smile.

**Breha: **_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows we've tried._

Elsa held up a finger as if she was redirecting herself.

**Elsa: **_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

**Breha: **_Be the good girl you always have to be._

**Elsa: **_Conceal, don't feel; don't let them know._

Elsa took off her glove and threw it away.

**Breha: **_Well now they know!_

We started using our magic.

**Both: **_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore._

Elsa made two snowmen. I recognized them as Olaf and Clara from when we were younger.

**Both: **_Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on._

Elsa unclipped her pink cape and I used my winds to send it far away.

**Breha: **_The cold never bothered me anyway._

We walked up the mountain further and we reached the sloped top.

**Elsa: **_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small._

**Breha:** _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

Elsa and I ran over to where two cliffs of land separated.

**Elsa: **_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through._

Elsa made a snow staircase. I ran over and did a spin.

**Breha: **_No right, no wrong; no rules for me. I'm free!_

Elsa turned the snow staircase into an ice staircase, and I used my winds to fly in the air. I reached the other side before Elsa did.

**Both: **_Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry!_

On a gesture from Elsa, I used my wind powers to levitate myself into the air. Once my feet were off the ice, Elsa stomped her foot down on it, creating a snowflake.

Once the snowflake was done, I landed back on it.

**Both: **_Here I stand and here I stay. Let the storm rage on._

I grabbed onto Elsa's hand and she held mine. We raised our arms together and our snowflake started transforming into an ice palace, our new fortress.

When the castle was tall enough, we threw our arms down and let go of each other's hands. We went to our stations as Elsa instructed in the plan, going our separate ways using our powers.

**Elsa: **_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

Elsa did dramatic hand gestures to make the castle sparkle. I used my wind powers to assist Elsa.

**Breha: **_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

Elsa made a chandelier out of ice. I was impressed by how perfect it was.

**Elsa: **_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

I took off my necklace and Elsa took her crown off her head.

**Breha: **_I'm never going back. The past is in the past!_

As I sang that line, I threw my necklace aside, as Elsa did the same with her crown.

**Both: **_Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn._

As we sang that line, I took the barrette that held my blue hair in the bun off, and let my blue hair fall straight and super long.

At the same time, Elsa put her platinum blonde hair into a one shoulder side braid. Elsa changed her coronation dress into a shiny blue ice and snow dress with a snowflake cape, and hair crystals shaped like snowflakes.

My pink and white coronation dress changed into a sky blue strapless dress made of silk, sparkles and rose petal like material. Elsa gave me a pat on the shoulder.

We were now the Snow Queen and Wind Princess. Arendelle would have Anna. She would be fine.

Anna would be safe and protected, just like Elsa wanted. It would be just Elsa and I here at our new fortress. We walked out onto the balcony.

**Both:** _Let it go, let it go, t__hat perfect girl is gone. __Here I stand in the light of day... Let the storm rage on!_

I went through the palace doors just as Elsa finished our song with one last line:

**Elsa: **_The cold never bothered me anyway._

With that, Elsa spun on her heels and used her powers to shut the balcony doors.


	8. Chapter 7: Glinda

Elsa and I walked through the ice palace and we started making the furniture. We were at the top of the palace. Elsa made a staircase that led to the bottom third floor.

Elsa's room would be there. Once we went down to the third floor, Elsa made her bedroom, the doors that led to it, and inside the room, Elsa made herself an ice and snow bed, a TV made of ice, (it worked ironically,) A dresser, a closet to store things, and an ice statue of Anna. I smiled when I saw the statue.

Elsa made staircases that led to the second and first floors. Elsa took care of my second floor bedroom and the furniture in it. Elsa and I made a curtain out of snow and Elsa designed the window.

Elsa and I stepped outside my bedroom and we went down the stairs to the first floor. I saw Elsa make an ice fountain, which I liked. We then went to the top of the palace as Elsa made an ice chess set with her powers. Elsa and I started playing chess.

Meanwhile, Anna was riding her horse through the blizzard. "Elsa! Breha! It's Anna, your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! It's all my f-fault! Well, if they had told me, none of this would've happened. They're stinkers. And Breha, why did she lie to me?"

As Anna was wondering this, a wolf howled, scaring the horse. It bucked Anna off and it took off. "No, no, no, come back!" Anna cried. "Why couldn't Elsa have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm-" she was cut off by the sight of something in the distance. "Fire!" Anna said.

After landing in a chilly stream and going into the cabin that read _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna_, a blonde woman entered. She was 20, just like Breha.

"What happened here? Why is it winter already? Is it just me or do I sense magic?" The blonde girl asked Anna. "My sisters have magical powers that they never told me about. "You're so lucky to have siblings. I'm an only child." Said the blonde woman. "I lived with a rich family."

"I'm a princess." Anna said. "Hello." Said the woman holding out her hand for Anna to shake. "I'm Glinda Upland, the Good Witch of the North." Anna held her hand out before she shook it with Glinda's. "I'm Anna, princess of Arendelle. So Glinda, what are you doing here?" Anna asked her new friend.

"I came here from Oz." "Oz?" Anna asked. "It's a land far from here. I traveled here by bubble. My best friend Elphaba was crowned Queen of the West. However, she revealed her lightning powers and fled. It is possible she came here." "Elphaba? I've heard that name before!" Anna said. "My sisters Elsa and Breha revealed their ice and wind powers. They too fled."

Just then, a young man covered in snow entered. He looked at Anna and Glinda. "Carrots." He said. It was Kristoff. "Huh?" Anna asked. "Behind you." Kristoff retorted.

Anna and Glinda realized the magic was coming from the North Mountain. Glinda drew in a sharp breath. Elphaba could have gone there. Anna's eyes widened. Elsa and Breha could've headed there too. What if Elsa and Breha met Elphaba? Both girls knew it wouldn't be all that bad.

Kristoff brought his supplies to the counter. "Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand has a big problem." Oaken said. Kristoff looked out the window. "You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." He retorted. "Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really..." Anna said.

Kristoff shot a look at her and Glinda. Glinda went to the bathroom to change out of her winter outfit and into the blue bubble dress she had sewn. Glinda came out. "You look beautiful, Glinda." Anna said. "Thanks." "Ten's all I've got. Help me out." Kristoff said. Meaning everything except the carrots, Oaken said, "Ten will get you this and no more." Kristoff was mad.

"What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Anna asked. "Yes!" Kristoff said. "Now you and this blonde girl over here, back up while I deal with this crook here."

Oaken stood up. "What did you call me?" He asked. Anna looked at Glinda. This wouldn't look good. Anna saw Oaken throw Kristoff out the door. He and his reindeer, Sven, went to a barn to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile, back at the ice castle, Elsa and I were still playing our chess game. Elsa attacked my king with her queen. "Checkmate!" Elsa called. "Ugh," I said. When we were younger, when I would spend time with Elsa, we'd sometimes play chess, but I would always lose.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Anna…" Elsa whispered. "Nope, that's not Anna." I said. I went to answer the door, and into the ice castle stepped a green woman. It was Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West.


	9. Chapter 8: Elphaba

I came upstairs with Elphaba. "Who's this?" Elsa demanded. "She has magical powers like you and me. Elsa, this is Elphaba. Elphaba, meet Elsa." I introduced the two witches to one another, and they shook hands.

"I revealed my lightning powers, and I was called the Wicked Witch of the West." Elphaba explained. "Same here! Breha and I were called monsters because of our powers and you were called a wicked witch because of yours. All three of us are totally in sync. But still, I want you to leave. I want to keep you safe. It's just going to be me and Breha here." Elsa said. "No, please. I want to stay here until Fiyero gets here." Elphaba pleaded. "Fiyero?" Elsa and I asked at the same time.

"He's my fiancé. We're going to get married." "When he gets here, you leave. Promise?" Elsa asked. "Ok, I promise." Elphaba agreed. Elsa conjured a sleeping bag of snow for Elphaba to use. "I am allergic to water, just to let you know." Elphaba said.

Elsa snapped her fingers and a bright white light consumed the sleeping bag before it faded. "I put magic on the sleeping bag so the snow won't irritate your skin." Elsa explained.

The sleeping bag was put in the middle of the living area. That would be where Elphaba would stay until Fiyero arrived.

Elsa and I then took Elphaba on a tour of the ice palace. "As you know, Elphaba, this is our living area, where Breha and I generally hang out."

Elsa showed Elphaba around the room the three girls were currently in. "I defeated Breha in a chess game. She would always lose to me. She's not a good sport when she loses at chess, but she is not a sore loser either. She's basically, you know, in between."

I then asked Elphaba something. "Elphaba, do you have a younger sibling?" I asked. "I have a younger sister, Nessarose. Before I fled here and before I revealed my thunder magic, Nessarose criticized me for not using my magic to help her out." "Why did Nessarose want you to help her?" I asked.

"She was born crippled and unable to walk. She had to use a wheelchair her whole life." Elphaba replied. "But thanks to this book I found, the Grimmerie, I cast a spell from it to turn her silver shoes into ruby slippers, enabling her to walk. She can't walk without them." "I understand." Elsa said, comforting Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled. "Tell me, why did you and Breha come here?" "You see, something tragic happened years ago." Elsa explained. "It was when I was 8, Breha was 7, and our little sister Anna was 5. Anna woke us up and asked if we could build a snowman…"

While Elsa was telling the story, Kristoff, Anna and Glinda were riding on Kristoff's sled up the mountain path. "We like fast!" Glinda and Anna said simultaneously, lounging with their feet on the sled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa girls, put your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you two raised in a barn?" he questioned them. "No, I was raised in a castle." Anna replied. "Me neither. I was raised in a mansion, and I was the only child of my parents. They're millionaires!" Glinda said. "Hey, Blondie, what's your name?" Kristoff questioned. "Glinda," The Good Witch of the North replied.

"Well, Glinda, I too am an only child, except _my_ parents are dead. My mother died after I was born, and when I was five, my father was killed by a disease called cholera, thus, making me an orphan." Kristoff retorted.

He then questioned Anna. "So, uh tell me. What made the Queen and Princess go all ice-crazy?" he asked. "It's wind-crazy in Breha's case. Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged, but then Elsa freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage and, then I begged Breha to bless the marriage, but she said it was a no-go for her too!"

"Wait," Kristoff said. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" "Yeah." Anna replied. "Anyway, I got mad and so Elsa got mad, Breha was the bystander, and then Elsa tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove, then she went ice- crazy." Glinda rolled her eyes at the talk of marrying a person someone had just met.

"_I'm sorry, Glin, you can't marry a man you just met." _Elphaba had said to her once. "Hang on! You mean to tell me you got _engaged_ to someone you _**just met that day?!" **_Kristoff demanded. "Yes, pay attention!" Anna snapped. "But the thing is both Elsa and Breha wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe they had a thing about dirt. But in Breha's case, she told me she had third-degree burns, and I discovered that was a lie." She went on.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff questioned. "Yes they did." Anna replied. "But Hans is not a stranger." "Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff asked. "Of... the Southern Isles." Anna replied with a scoff. _"That's not a last name!" _Glinda shouted in her head. "What's his favorite food?" Kristoff questioned. "Sandwiches," Anna replied.

"Best friend's name?" "Probably John." "Eye color?" "Dreamy." Glinda rolled her eyes. "Foot size?" Kristoff asked. Anna glared. "Foot size doesn't matter." She said. "Have you had a meal with him yet?" Kristoff interrogated. "Yes, before Elsa went ice-crazy." Anna said with another dirty look. "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Can I be the first to say eww?" Glinda said, turning away. "Picks his nose?" Anna asked in disgust. "And eats it?" Kristoff questioned. Now Glinda felt like she had to barf. "Excuse me, sir, he's a prince!" Anna snapped. "All men do it." He replied.

Anna scoffed. "Look, it doesn't matter; it's true love." She insisted. "Really? Doesn't sound like true love." Kristoff said. "Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked. Glinda just continued to stare, watching the back-and-forth between Kristoff and Anna. "No, but... I have friends who are." He said. "_You_ have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it." Anna said.

Just then, there was a wolf attack. "What do we do?" Anna asked. "I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten." Kristoff warned. Then, Kristoff and Anna started fighting, much to Glinda's shock. "But I wanna help!" Anna protested. "No!" Kristoff shouted. "Why not?" Anna demanded. "Because I don't trust your judgment!" Kristoff retorted. "_Excuse _me?" Anna interrogated.

"Who marries a man they just met?!" Kristoff demanded. "_**It's TRUE LOVE!**_" Anna shouted, smacking away a wolf with a lute. Another wolf grabbed Kristoff and pulled him off the sled. "Christopher!" Anna and Glinda shouted at the same time. "It's _Kristoff_!" He snapped. After a while, Kristoff, Sven, Anna and Glinda all reached safety, but the sled fell into a chasm and exploded. Anna promised Kristoff she would get him a new sled.

Back at the ice palace, Elsa continued her story. "We went down to the ballroom and I used my magic to create a winter wonderland. It was then that I discovered Breha's powers. She could create winds and gusts. We then built our snowman, who I named Olaf." "Olaf, that's a funny name." Elphaba said. "Shush, Elphaba. I'm not done." Elsa said firmly. Elphaba listened. Elsa continued her story.

"We had plenty of fun. Breha and I took turns using our powers. I would make snow hills for Anna to jump on. However, our fun ended when I accidentally hit Anna in the head with my magic. Breha and I called for our parents, and then they took us to the trolls. They wiped Anna's memory of our powers, and our parents closed the gates. Breha and I moved into our new rooms, and we shut Anna out for her own safety, but she never understood that."

Elphaba smiled sadly at Elsa. "Something similar to that happened. I hit Glinda with my thunder powers. It was a few days before Nessarose was born and before my mother died. I shut Glinda out for her safety."

Elsa went on. "However, tragedy struck when we were teenagers. Our parents were killed in a dangerous storm when a giant wave capsized their ship. Mom, dad, and everyone else on board drowned."

"My father died in a shipwreck when I was 17!" Elphaba said. "Elsa, we _are _in sync after all! But still, I feel your pain." Elphaba frowned. "It's time for bed." Elsa said. "Let's get some shuteye. Good night, Elphaba." Elsa said. Elphaba got into her sleeping bag. Elsa and I went down to the third floor. I gave Elsa a hug goodnight before she went into her bedroom, closed the doors, got into her bed, and fell asleep.

I then went down to the second floor. I thought of Anna as I fell asleep.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long hold-up. I had writers block, and I was working on the chapter. In the next chapter, Breha will have a nightmare and Olaf will be introduced alongside Clara. Together they will sing In Summer. I would like to thank Gracekim1, LITTLE RED FOXX, Everafterhigh587, and sondrex76 for their amazing reviews. Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1: The Nightmare

At 5 in the morning, I had a weird dream. It was like I was 17 all over again. I was going with Mother and Father on their trip. I said goodbye to Anna and Elsa, and boarded the ship with my parents. The voyage to Corona was pleasant.

There was plenty of sunshine, and I was happy. Father took me down to the bottom of the ship to give me a little advice. "Breha, I know how much you want to help use your winds to push the boat. But your powers need to be kept hidden, just like with Elsa." I nodded.

"Yes, father." I said. "Remember, conceal it." Father told me. "Don't feel it." I replied. "Don't let it show." We said together. When we got to Corona, I was greeted by the King and Queen of Corona, my maternal aunt and uncle, who told me that Rapunzel had chosen me to be her last bridesmaid.

I then greeted my soon-to-be cousin-in-law Flynn Rider. "You don't have to be nervous." I said. I changed into my bridesmaid dress and greeted Cousin Rapunzel. "Well, this is it." I said. "I know! I'm looking forward to it."

The wedding ceremony went on smoothly, Flynn and Rapunzel kissed for the first time as husband and wife, with me and the other bridesmaids and the groomsmen watching with happy faces. At the reception, Mother, Father and I each had a piece of the wedding cake.

Father and I were not chocolate people, so we each had a vanilla piece. Mother was a red velvet person, so she got a red velvet piece. After spending a week in Corona, we went to Weselton so Mother and Father could attend a meeting with their trade partners. We would be there for five days.

After those five days passed, joined by Princess Maya of Weselton, who was going to Arendelle to visit the village, Mother, Father and I boarded the ship to head back to Arendelle. It would be a two day voyage.

The first day was sunny, however, on the second day, just two hours away from Arendelle, a storm hit. The waves were giant and tall. The ship capsized, and before Mother, Father, Maya and I knew it, we were no more.

I woke up with a shrill scream. I was sweating, and strong winds blew through the room. When the howling winds died down, I heard footsteps from upstairs. Elsa was coming down. Elsa knocked on the door like Anna would at a young age. "Breha, what's going on?" She asked. Elsa opened the doors and found me crying. "Breha, it's ok. Calm down." "Elsa," Said a familiar voice. It was Elphaba.

"What's the matter? I heard screaming." "It was Breha." Elsa replied as Elphaba entered my bedroom. "I… I had a nightmare." I replied. "What happened in the dream?" Elsa asked. I explained the dream from the beginning all the way to the end. When I mentioned the part in the dream where I died with Mother and Father in the giant storm, Elsa cried too. After an hour, we had snow cones.

Elphaba was getting worried about Fiyero. She wondered where he could be at the moment.


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2: In Summer

Meanwhile, Anna, Glinda, Kristoff and Sven walked into a gorgeous winter wonderland! "I never knew winter could be so beautiful!" Anna said. A snowman and snowwoman entered.

Anna and Glinda screamed and kicked their heads apart. They landed in Kristoff's hands! "Hi!" they said. "You're creepy." Kristoff remarked, tossing one head to Anna and the other to Glinda.

"We don't want 'em!" the girls cried. "Back at you." Kristoff said. "Please don't drop us." The snowman and snowwoman begged. "Don't!" Anna shouted. "Come on, they are just heads!" Kristoff shouted. Their bodies ran at Anna and Glinda. "All right, we got off to a bad start." The snowman remarked.

"Ew, ew, the bodies!" Anna shouted. She and Glinda put their heads on upside down. "Wait, what are we looking at right now?" The snowman questioned. "Why are you hanging off of the earth like a bat?" the snowwoman added.

"Okay. Wait one second." Anna said. She went to adjust their heads. "Ooh! Thank you!" the snowman said, thanking Anna. "You're the best!" said the snowwoman.

"Now we're perfect." The snowman remarked. "Well, almost." Anna replied. She took two carrots out of Kristoff's satchel and put them on the snowman and snowwoman's faces. However, they went right through their heads!

"Woo! Head rush!" cheered the snowman. "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just..." Anna paused. "Are you okay? You too, cute snowgirl?" Glinda asked the snowman and snowwoman. They looked at their noses.

"We always wanted noses!" The snowwoman cheered. "So cute." The snowman added in a babyish voice. "It's like a little baby unicorn." Anna and Glinda pushed the bulks of the carrots forward. "What? Hey! Whoa, I love it even more!" cheered the snowman. "Me too!" The snowwoman added.

"Okay, let's start this thing over." The snowman said. "Hi, everyone, I'm Olaf. This is my twin snowman sister Clara." Opening their twig arms wide to Anna and Glinda, Olaf and Clara said together, "And we like warm hugs!"

Anna thought back to when she, Elsa and I were younger. We had built a snowman and snowwoman by the same names. "That's right! Olaf and Clara!" Anna exclaimed, the memory coming back to her.

"And you are?" Olaf questioned. "I'm Anna." Anna replied. "And this is my friend Glinda." She said gesturing to Glinda.

Glinda squealed and gave Olaf a warm hug. "You're so cute! I think you're a keeper!" "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked. "That's Sven." Anna replied.

"And who's the reindeer?" asked Clara. "…Sven" Anna said, realizing that Olaf meant Kristoff when talking about the donkey.

"Makes things easier for me, ok." Olaf said. "Olaf, did Elsa build you and Clara?" Anna asked. "Yeah, Elsa and her sister Breha." Olaf replied. "How could Breha have helped? She doesn't have _ice _powers! She has _wind _powers!" Said a very agitated Glinda.

"Do you know where they are?" Anna asked. "Yeah, why?" Olaf questioned. "I'm telling you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff replied. "Summer!" Clara cheered. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." Olaf said.

"Really?" Kristoff questioned. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." "Nope!" Olaf replied. He and Clara started to sing.

**Olaf: But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it would be like when summer does come. **_**Bees will buzz.**_

**Clara: **_**Kids will blow dandelion fuzz,**_

**Both: **_**And we'll be doing what snow does in summer.**_

**Olaf: **_**A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand.**_

**Both: **_**Probably getting gorgeously tanned**____**in summer.**_

_**Olaf: I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm**__**  
**__**And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm**_

_**Clara: And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me**__**  
**__**Just imagine how much cooler I'll be**_

_**Both: In summer!**_

_**Clara: Da, da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo**__**  
**__**The hot and the cold are both so intense**_

_**Olaf: Put 'em together, it just makes sense**__**  
**__**Ratdadat, dadadadoo**_

_**Both: Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle**__**  
**__**But put us in summer and we'll be… happy snowmen!**_

_**Olaf: When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams**_

_**Clara: Or relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam**_

_**Olaf: Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too**_

_**Both: When we finally do what frozen things do in summer!**_

Kristoff wasn't pleased about that. He turned to Anna and Glinda. "I'm gonna tell 'em." He said. Simultaneously, Anna and Glinda said in a sharp voice, "Don't you dare!" Olaf and Clara finished with one last line.

**Both: **_**IN SUMMER!**_

Olaf and Clara gestured for Anna, Glinda, Kristoff and Sven to follow. "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf exclaimed in a cheerful voice. "Someone's got to tell them." Kristoff said under his breath.


End file.
